Dreaming Dragon's
by weird froggy
Summary: The class silenced as the teacher stated the announcement. It was all quiet then those two walked in. "But Jammy why?" asked Amy, Jammy's girlfriend. "I'll tell you latter, go to class  now!" Vanessa looked up and rolled her eyes. The couple's at it again
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Their was a scream of terror as the newborn baby cried and mother a pale sickly women who had been sick for a long time now stared at the girl and smiled. The baby's cries were muted, then the baby cocked it's neck to the side making the nurse who held it scared for the baby's life. She handed the baby to the pale women who lied in bed. The woman had pale sickly skin, with brown hair, her eyes were a deep purple and her smile was that of a goddess.

The baby was still to young to understand what was going on, but still the baby was remorseful and didn't dare scream or yell it didn't even coo! The womens skin tanned for a second as the nurse let the girl be held in the sickly womens arms. The women smiled at the muted baby then said

"Her name is Va...essa... "

_**BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP"**_

The baby felt cold all of a sudden and then looking and the sickly women the baby let out a cry. The women had died but the strange thing was although the disease she had, had was that of cuorisous understanding and was suppose to be extremely harmful to the barriers body. The person who had it was always being tormented by it, the women died with a smile on her face.

The baby was not mute anymore the baby did not scream or wail but tiny tear drops fell from the baby's eye's. The doctors scurried around the dead women and the nurses squealed and wailed at the dead women. They had forgotten the baby who cried in the womens arms. The only person who noticed the baby was a doctor named

"Weathern, Gregory Weathern!

He adopted the unnoticed baby and took her home that night he had run a background check and found no relative what so ever, So he decided to keep her and raise her as his own.

A few days latter a group of men found him and asked him about the kid he answered them honestly. They killed him and went to his house to get the baby, their they found her. They took her with them, then gave her to the one known as "Tyler Mathewson's" the rich billionaire, but that doesn't matter the baby was brought before him like an offering to an idol. The men nelt before him and held the baby in the air to witnesses it's glory. Tyler was eating his afternoon tea outside when the baby was brought to him.

The baby was still mute then, Tyler had wanted her because she came from this line of a wealthy, but mysterious family. He had heard rumors of magical powers but he wanted to prove these rumors true or lies. So he was going to raise the last of the bloodline that he knew of and see if she was magical or not. The billionaire adopted the baby. The baby was only a week old though, and since he had no idea about children he hired nurse maids to watch over her. He hadn't given her a name but the fact was he had no idea what to call her so he just let the nurse maids decide on the name but the first two had no idea so they just called her what ever they wanted.

After a week of doting they quit. They didn't like how mute this baby was, they thought it was creepy so they up and quit. The next nurse maid had the same problem and left too. Though the third one lasted a month she couldn't stand it and went crazy from it, and was sent off to a nut house. Tyler hired six more and went through all six of nurse maid's. Then he started dating a women who had already married and had a child the women's name was

"Tessa."

The tenth nurse maid's name was

"Mecca"

She was only 12 then but still she was the daughter of Tyler's new girlfriend. Mecca first had a hard time with the mute baby but soon got over the awkward feeling that always consumed the nursery that the baby played in. Then when the baby was two year's and 4 months old. She said her first thing since the beginning of her birth.

It was a cold fall day outside the nursery Mecca had been reading a book. The young toodler crawled around the carpeted room. The carpet was colorful bright colors with shapes and paterns in them. The carpet was soft and comfy for a "trying to learn to walk" toodler to fall on when they do no succeed, and comfy for a baby to crawl on with their hands pushing the thread down. The warm sunlight shown through the window and lighted the dark room up for the toodler did not like the fake light that was made by electric currents and mankind.

Mecca sat on the window frame a sound of cooing came from the almost 3 year old baby at first Mecca didn't notice. Then the sound of the cooing got to her. She looked up and saw the baby cooing it bothered her. She had thought that the baby was mute but now the baby cooed. She went up to see what was making the baby coo at all. She walked over to the baby on the floor then picking the baby up listen closly to the cooing the baby made. All of a sudden the baby made a noise that sounded like

"Vanessa" but that was not what she said.

She had said "Vaessa!"

Mecca listen then gapped that's what her name should be thought Mecca.

She grabbed the baby and ran to Tyler she found him in the kitchen with her mom.

She sighed then ran into the room then stopped infront of Tyler. "Excuse me Mr. Mathewson's, I have figured out a name for the baby!" She breathed out. Tyler looked up from his food and said "Then let's hear it Mecca, out with now!"

Mecca heaved a breath then said "Her name should be Vanessa."

Tyler thought about then said "Sure perfect, now tell me how'd you think of this name?"

Mecca sighed "The baby said it kind of!"

Tyler was startled and said "Are you sure that you didn't just hear things?"

Tyler was worried that the silence had killed Mecca's sanity!

Mecca giggled "I'm sure the baby isn't mute that's one thing I'm sure of now!"

Tyler was happy that the baby wasn't mute but he was still worried but he didn't say anything about it!

_W.F. _

* * *

_ Hey peoples what did you think I have to update today, but I could only think up this tomorrow I'll see if my imagination's cooperating with me even way's _

_** R&R **_

_ I would love to hear what you think and if you find any grammar problems tell me, and I'll get back to them as soon as possible. :) thanks for reading the prologue it took me a while to think up but this is what I got from it! Feel free to tell me if it doesn't make since and I'll see if I can fix it even way's until tomorrow "avoir" __:D_

_P.S. (I'm not French K! ^_^_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

Vanessa stepped off the crowded bus. She stopped to wait for her friend Karla. Then the both of them walked towards the door of the high school.

"New term, new classes."

Vanessa's cellphone vibrated in her back pocket. She pulled out her cellphone and giggled out loud, her friend Yuki had text her a short message saying stuff like

"GM!" and "Hope you and I can see each other again and wishing you a safe day, before you die."

Vanessa showed her friend Karla the message.

Karla giggled "Yuki doesn't go here anymore does she?"

Vanessa frowned, then nodded. "Her parents made her move to Maine."

Karla sighed "Then lets hope she lives through being a transfer student."

Vanessa nodded and said "Let's hope."

The entrance to the high school was blocked Karla went and met up with her boyfriend Ryan and his 14 year old brother Steven.

She sighed, Simon stopped her and said to her "Whys your hair that color?"

She breathed in then out then said well looking at Simon.

"Because I felt like it, can you move now?"

Simon still blocked her way with his muscular build.

"No, your going to detention with me."

She rolled her eyes and said "Fine just let me go to class for 2 periods because I have a test today in Art class!"

Simon heaved a sigh then said "Fine in third period come down to the basement with your third period class work!"

Vanessa sighed and said "Fine!" then turned on her heel and headed down the hall saying to herself "I knew, I should have said no to Mecca.

Vanessa sighed again then while looking for Molly accidentally ran into Rick. Vanessa cursed her clumsiness. She sighed and looked up at her once crush.

"SO, sorry." she stated sarcastically and then tried to walk away from him.

He grabbed her by her shoulder and yanked her back towards him then pushing her against the wall grabbed both her hands and bounded her up against it.

Then he said in a rough angry tone, "What did you mean last time when you said that _I was a bigger jerk then you thought I was_!"

She sighed then remembered the last day of the previous term

"The argument started when he had told her that she looked like a whore with all that make-up on, and how she looked also contributed to that fact too!" Vanessa got ticked off and then yelled at Rick

"How the flip would you now huh or do you watch dirty movies about that type of stuff, and how the crap does one of the top ten students look like one?"

Rick answered back calmly "Well your hair contributes to the fact of looking like one and the way you hold yourself in that position and the make-up like I told you already has been very useful to you looking like a whore!"

Vanessa could have killed him she clenched and unclenched her fist many times over so as to try to vent her anger but she couldn't so unclenching her fist and showing palm first and then walking up to him, raised her hand and in an instant landed a resonating sounding slap on Rick's cheek, on his face was a red imprint of her hand.

She screamed at Rick then "YOUR A BIGGER JERK THEN I THOUGHT U WERE!"

Then she turned on her heel and ran off from the roof, tears falling from her face.

She shivered at the memory of it!

"I meant I thought you were nicer then to call girls like me a whore!" She stated through clenched teeth.

Then she shoved his chest away making his barrier falter. Vanessa took this time to get away from Rick. He turned and watched her leave.

Then he chuckled a little then said "What a lier I can tell a crush when I see it."

Then he remembered that slap he thought again then said "Make that ex-crush!" Then he walked away off to find his friends.

Vanessa smiled when she found Molly in the library with Karla and Ryan, no Steven anywhere to be seen! She headed over to where they were sitting, then she stopped as she saw from the corner of her eye the playboy Brian kissing Sha'sa. She remember two weeks ago the announcement that Sherle had announced at the end of the day that Brian and her were finally together! Vanessa couldn't help but feel sorry for Sherle or Brian for that matter. Sherle was one of those girls that if she saw you playing with her then she'd up and slap you. Then she'd start throwing punches.

She remember Derick last month when those two where dating Derick was known for his fights but not many new of his playing, so when Sherle confessed to him she had not one objection to the match until a week latter she saw him kissing a third year

_Boy was Sherle ticked!_ Vanessa thought.

She remembered the next day Sherle had a black eye and bruises all over the place but then during lunch she saw Derick and couldn't help but laugh his face was screwed over, it was ten times worse then Sherle's!

Vanessa couldn't help but chuckle _Boy is Brian, in for it!_ thought Vanessa as she kept moving forward to her friends table.

She sat down and told the group her feelings.

Karla said "I feel sorry for Sherle, I mean I had told her that he was a player but did she listen? No, she just has to get her heart broken by a jerk like him."

Molly had said "I feel sorry for Brian because pretty soon his signature smile will be screwed over by Sherle's anger!"

The group all laughed at that remark then they went back to their reading after the librarian Ms. Palmer gave us a dirty look, Vanessa pulled out the manga that she had recently checked out called _"Witch hunter"_ it was hilarious!

Molly was reading _"Bleach"_ she wouldn't stop laughing while reading it, Ms. Palmer kept giving them a dirty look every time Molly burst out laughing. Molly and Vanessa were total "Otaku's" and that was the complete truth!

Karla said she and Ryan needed to do something and so they packed up and left. Ms. Palmer stopped them and lectured them over the noise level they had Ryan chuckled and then saluted Ms. Palmer and practically ran out of the library room! Vanessa chuckled theirs one thing that Ryan can't stand and that's being lectured! Vanessa watched them leave as the exited the room she saw Ryan wink at Karla, and saw Karla giggle.

Vanessa shivered.

She new what was about to happen she remember that day a few months ago those two had been dating for a week then she was looking for Molly and ran into those two in a corner (making out) with each other, she had slipped away with out being noticed but that didn't help the fact that she had seen it and she new what they did when they left with each other!

That was the whole reason why Vanessa never stayed with those two when it was just them three. She never new if they wouldn't just start making out in front of her and she didn't want that to happen at all so she just left them alone when they left with only each other!

Vanessa rolled her eye's then putting _"Witch Hunter"_ away, pulled out her drawing sketch book and flipping to a blank page began drawing "_Halloween as a pumpkin doll_" she had just finished drawing the circles when the bell rang and announced that it was time for school to begin. Vanessa sighed and grabbing her belongings from the table and pushing in her chair walked towards the stairs leading to the third floor! Molly walked with her until they had to part.

Vanessa walked up to her locker and glared those jerks where at it again "Rick's van club!" They had saw her with Rick she thought they would stop bothering her because she had not confessed but that slap must have ticked the club off so they vandalized her property every chance they got.

She sighed and opened her locker to find notes feeling it with mean things like

"Don't mess with Rick!" and "Slap him again and we'll bring you down to the end of the line!"

Vanessa just ignored it and put her stuff in the locker except for her history book, and math book, and art supplies, plus her sketch book, and her pencil pouch. She carried all the letters which there were about 30 of and tossed them in the trash can of Mr. Hawkins algebra class he glared at Vanessa and then told her to just dump it in the trash can she did so then left. She closed her locker and picked up her books and then walked towards "Shouma's Social Studies class."

**_W.F._**

* * *

_Hey again this is "W.F." I finished the 1st Chapter to Dreaming Dragon's. Yeah I know you wondering where the dreaming and the dragon's come in but that's really soon let me tell you it's in two more chapter's wait until tomorrow for chapter 2 or I might update again today you never know with my imagination but yeah this story is a lot of fun to write though so I'm probably going to keep updating! :) most of my stories aren't motivating me but this is because Vanessa's my wannabe self she's who I wish to be see she's not pretty but she acts like her own self the only way I can actually show my true self is through writing! I'm normal I go to school! I'm nothing special and most of my friends will probably soon stab me in my back! :(_

_These stories are really my only gate way to my true feelings! :) we_

**_R&R_**

**_P.S. Again_**_ I ask you if you noticed any grammar problems or mispelled words! PLEASE tell ME! :D_

_oh and tell me if this story isn't making sense I will surely fix it! :) _

_Love to hear what you think PLZ tell ME!_

_xD _


End file.
